Cat Found
by susandragon01
Summary: Katie finds Rob Swire's cat and returns it to him, leading to her staying over and eventually sex. I tried to keep it realistic. Rob Swire/oc
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; My fist fanfiction so please be nice on the reviews ;) this will be a few chapters long probably over four. Hint – there will be some sex in here but that will be in later chapter. Enjoy! _

**Katie's POV**

The sun would soon be going down I thought as I walked up the short gravel drive, my boots making small crunching sounds as they hit the dirt. The little butterflies in my stomach must have been doing back-flips as I got to the front porch. I raised my right hand, _knock knock knock,_ three taps on the dark wooden door. A second later I heard a small groan and a noise which would suggest that the person behind the door had walked into something. I smiled at the thought of that, briefly, then the door opened and the butterflies turned into bats.

Rob Swire stood there, at his door, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black T-shirt with some kind of silver writing on it, barefoot. He looked at me with a confused expression on his handsome face. "Can I help you?" He said, with a slight Australian accent.

**Rob's POV**

I looked at the stranger at my door, my eyes scanning over her features – long brown hair, bright blue eyes, slightly shorter than me. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a maroon tank-top, really skinny dark blue jeans and short brown boots. A shoulder bag on her right side, and a cat carry-case in her left hand. That made me think about Judas – my cat, who had been missing for around a month now and I was fearing the worst.

I'd taken him with me to Nottingham when me and Gareth had had a gig there as Knife Party. Judas had escaped out of the hotel room and I hadn't seen him since. I hadn't wanted to leave, wait to see if he came back but we had more gigs, so I couldn't.

"Hey, I'm Katie. You lost your cat right?" She asked. I wondered how she knew, then remembered that I'd talked about it on twitter, telling people to keep an eye out. But nobody had seen him.

"Yeah..." I replied suspiciously, wandering where she was going with this.

"Well I've found him."

**Katie's POV**

I watched his blue eyes widen and a slight smile come to his face, and he looked back down the carry-case in my hand. I lifted it up so he could see inside, then handed it over to him.

**Rob's POV**

I looked inside and I saw him – black and white, sleeping peacefully, curled up in a ball. I knew it was Judas, by the colouring of his fur and the collar around his neck that I put on him whenever we travel somewhere. "Where did you find him? Do you want to come in?" I said, I wanted to find out all she knew about this 'adventure' he must have had over in Nottingham. I also knew that I had to re-pay her somehow for bringing him back to me.

"Yeah, sure" She said. She looked nervous but excited that I'd invited her, and stepped inside my house.

**Katie's POV**

I hadn't expected him to invite me in, but who was I to refuse such an offer from a guy who I crush on the most? I looked around in interest, the place was actually nice and clean – for a guy I mean. He brushed past me as I walked into the lounge, going to close the door and I got a whiff of his cologne. He smelled as good as he looked and I had to force my mind back to here and now.

He followed me in "Sit down" He said, waving to the black leather sofa. I did and he set sown the cat-carrier on the coffee table, sitting himself on the other end of the sofa. He was just about to open the door to let Judas out, who was awake by now, when I finally stopped staring and spoke.

"Oh, wait, before you take him out I think I should show you something first" I said looking at his arm which was stretched out towards the door of the case. He was leaning forward towards it, obviously eager to be reunited with his pet. I set my bag on my lap and pulled out a few photos. "I was in some fields walking my dog near my house in Notts. There was this dog barking and wagging its tail at something in the grass, it was some kind of pit-bull I think, and there wasn't anyone around who could be the owner. When it looked up and saw my dog it cleared off and I got to see what it was sniffing at." He was really paying attention by now. "When I got there all I could see was blood, I could tell it was a cat but it wasn't moving. Anyway I got him to a vets and he was there for about a week. They asked if he was mine and I said yes 'cause I'd looked inside the collar and saw that he belonged to you. The reason I hadn't brought him down sooner was that the vets said he was well enough for me to take home but that he couldn't do any travelling and had to 'rest and recuperate' for about three weeks." He was now looking at what was in my hands, he could tell it was a photo but he couldn't see of what. His mouth was drawn down at the corners and I could tell he hadn't thought that this would have happened.

"If you live in Nottingham then why did you come all the way down to London to give him to me? Not that I'm complaining or anything" He said looking concerned, his eyes darting between me and Judas.

"I've always wanted to come down to London, this was my chance" She said smiling slightly.

**Rob's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I moved closer to her on the sofa, my knees nearly touching hers as I leant forwards to grasp the photos, my hand touching her soft one. We gasped simultaneously and we quickly pulled our hands away from each other, it felt almost like electricity jumping between me and her. I focused my attention on the pictures in my hand, they were of Judas, one where he was lying in the grass, blood everywhere and a few others of him at the vets and in what must be her home – where he was getting better.

I put the photos down and got Judas out, and he began purring instantly. I smiled and looked back up at her "Thank you for bringing him over here, and for looking after him, what do I owe you?" She looked taken aback for a moment then said "I don't want anything, I'm just glad I could bring him to you, and I get to look around London anyway so I don't mind." She leaned forward and stroked him, causing him to get up off of my lap and onto hers, purring even louder.

"I think he likes you" I said, chuckling softly, making her smile cutely and blush. "Do you want a drink?" I asked.

* * *

><p>We talked for a long time, chatting about a lot of things – where we've lived, what we've done, friends etc. when she turned to look at my clock and her amazing blue eyes widened. I looked too and saw it was ten past midnight. "Oh my gosh, I better get going, I still gotta find a hotel" She rushed out.<p>

"How long are you in London for?" I asked. I had an idea but wanted to know how long she would be down here for.

"Until Monday, why?" she said, questioning. It was Tuesday today.

I was beginning to get a little nervous now. "Well since you don't know how I can repay you for saving Judas, you could stay here in one of the spare rooms until Monday so you don't have to go out looking for a hotel in the really early hours of the morning. Free of charge" I added quickly, covering my nerves with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

**Katie's POV**

Oh My God, Rob fucking Swire just asked me to stay at his house!

"Yeah please" I replied almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, and his nervous smile was replaced with a genuine one.

"Well then, let me show you to your room." He said, standing up and offering me a hand. I took it, and I swear he held on a second longer before squeezing and letting go.

**Rob's POV**

I'm really starting to like her, I thought as I walked up the stairs, Katie following behind me. Even though we'd only known each other about seven hours (ish). I opened the door to the room for her and said "I'm just across the hall, so I'll see you in the morning." I was wondering what she was thinking out all this until she replied.

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning" Before leaning in for a hug which I happily returned, my face buried in her hair – it smelled amazing, like strawberries. I could smell her perfume which must be on her neck, subtle yet delicious.

**Katie's POV**

My face was against his neck, I could feel a hint of stubble against my cheek. "Goodnight." I said softly, and when my lips brushed his neck as I talked, it sent shivers through him.

"Goodnight." He replied huskily back, and we both smiled at each other before pulling away. As I got into bed, I couldn't help the grin that spread along my face.

_A/N; Well that's chapter one, there will be more to come. The whole cat went missing thing was just so I could get the characters together. Reviews please. 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So finally I got chapter 2 up!**_

_**RPOV**__** – Rob's point of view**_

_**KPOV**__** - Kate's point of view**_

_**Wednesday**_

RPOV

I must have been drunk or something I concluded glumly, munching on a bowl of Frosties_. Why the hell would I invite a random stranger to stay in my house for a week?_ I wondered knowing that in a couple of days we've got a gig in Ibiza, and I don't feel like leaving someone I don't know in my house on their own. Plus I've got to get this damn EP finished.

I looked at the clock – just after 9 AM. I'd literally just got up, showered, dressed, and come down stairs, feeding Judas just a few minutes ago.

Hearing a thump upstairs I guessed Kate was up.

KPOV

I was stuck in that half asleep half-awake area of consciousness, and all I could think was of how this bed is just sooo comfy. I rolled to the right and quickly realised that the bed didn't go on that far, and hit the floor with a thump.

I groaned in frustration, I always did this – even at home.

I soon recovered and stepped outside of my room still in my pyjamas – shorts and a cami. Trying to find the bathroom I started with the door in front of me. It opened to show some kind of study, but with keyboards everywhere. The next room was some kind of spare – a few boxes, a pair of black boots, and an old pc. My third choice revealed the room I was looking for – the bathroom. I quickly jumped in the shower then got dressed and headed down stairs.

As I got down the stairs and rounded the door I saw Rob sat at the island in the middle of his kitchen.

He was dressed in a black button down shirt with its long sleeves rolled up just past the elbow_. Aww, so much arm hair_ I thought and quickly grabbed the box of cereal by the side of him and made my own breakfast.

_Kate you've got to stop thinking these things_ I mentally told myself, _it's not helping anything._

'Morning' I said. He grunted in reply, too focused on his own cereal.

'So what are you doing today?' I asked him. I _was_ going to get a conversation out of him, even if he was sort of moody this morning.

'Probably just working on the EP or somethin'' he mumbled.

'Cool, well I'm going to go shopping and have a look round London for a bit.' I said, sitting down opposite him with my food.

As soon as I began to eat Judas immediately jumped up onto the island next to me. I looked down at him and stroked him causing him to begin purring. I could feel Rob's eyes on me but I didn't pay him any attention.

RPOV

I couldn't tell if she knew I was staring but I did it anyway. Judas had surprised me, he doesn't easily take to strangers, preferring to keep to himself. _A bit like me_ I mused. It had taken a lot of treats for him to even go near Gareth. _Speaking of_ I thought, I said 'I'm going upstairs to finish some tracks, Gareth will be over in a bit.' Dumping my bowl in the sink I quickly headed for the stairs, not knowing how to feel about her. I felt happier that there was someone else in the house apart from me but then I don't think I really got on with many girls that much. I seem to say the wrong things a lot of the time.

KPOV

His mood swing didn't really faze me since he had always seemed to come across a bit moody when he was singing or in an interview. Instead I took my own bowl to the sink and did the washing up, which I don't normally do but I thought I might as well, since he _was_ putting me up.

I grabbed my jacket off the back of the sofa and headed for the door, intending to do some shopping. I was just about to grab the handle when there was a knock.

I furrowed my brow but opened to door to show a man dressed all in black, with a cap on his head. Gareth Mcgrillen I realised.

He paused for a minute before asking, 'Who're you?'

'I'm Kate.' I said sticking out my hand, which he shook with his fingerless gloves.

He looked like he was ready to ask a million questions but I just said, 'Rob's upstairs.' Sticking out my thumb behind me.

'Cool.' Was all he had a chance to say before I walked past him and down the drive.

RPOV

I'd just switched the computer on when I heard someone thumping up the stairs. There was a knock on the door but I pretended I couldn't hear it, I'd just left her downstairs.

The door opened not to show Kate but Gareth instead which brought a small smile to my lips.

'Hey man.' He said walking in and sitting down on the other computer chair.

I looked at him and he looked sort of confused, 'You know some random girl just walked out of your house.' He said.

I just continued to look at him as if to say _you don't say?_

'What? Was it a one night stand?' Gareth asked me and I cringed at his strange sense of humour.

'You wish, don't you remember what happened last time?' I told him and we both laughed then. I then proceeded to tell him all about the Judas incident. Strangely he didn't seem very shocked. 'But I'd like to know how she knew where I live.' I finished sighing thoughtfully.

After a few seconds he replied, 'Guess we can ask her when she gets back.' As to which Rob grunted in reply and began to log on to his computer.

Eventually the door banged again signalling that Kate was back.

'I think I need some coffee or something.' Gareth told me pulling off my headphones.

'Yeah, sure.' I replied too annoyed with this damn computer to pay much attention.

KPOV

Closing the door behind me I lugged my bags up to my room. Finally dumping them inside I turned around to bump straight into Gareth.

'Oh, uh, hey.' I stammered causing him to smirk.

'You know you could have told me you were coming up.' He said. Me and Gareth have been friends for a while, I'd met him when he was doing some Pendulum show at a festival and he'd eaten something funny and started spewing his guts up. Since nobody else was around – and because I was a massive fan – I'd helped him get it all out then offered him a tissue and some bottled water. After a while we'd started talking on Facebook/twitter and he'd told me where Rob lived, but I don't think he'd expected me to be up here today.

'Surprise.' I told him and started to walk downstairs with him following behind me. As we rounded the corner and entered the kitchen I turned to face him. 'Anyway it's good to finally meet you again.'

'And you, although I didn't remember your face at first.' He replied, starting to snoop around the kitchen, looking in the cupboards.

'What are you looking for?' I asked him.

Gareth stopped to give me a look. 'Your dinner, he talks most when he's eating.'

'Ha, so he talks then. I thought he just mumbled.' I said sarcastically.

He just snorted. It was obvious he didn't know how to put together a meal. 'Hey let me do it.' I told him, smiling as to which he smiled back and replied 'It's all yours.'

'Does he like anything in particular?' I questioned, pulling out various items of food.

'Cheese.' Was his only response.

'Cheese?'

Chuckling softly he said 'As long as it has cheese.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now just after 7 and dinner had actually worked. Gareth had gone about an hour ago.

Right now I'd splayed myself out on the couch painting my nails and waiting for a Russell Howard's Good News re-run to come on.

Suddenly I felt my feet being picked up and I looked down the couch to see Rob sitting down then putting my legs back in his lap.

NOPOV

'Hey.' He mumbled. While upstairs Gareth had also mentioned that he should give Kate a chance. A chance for what he had _no_ idea but he sounded like he meant it so there was no harm in trying to be friends.

Kate rolled over onto her back, now finished painting her fingernails, and looked at Rob. 'Hey.' She returned back, shaking out her hands to try and dry them off so she could start on her toes.

Rob looked at the TV remote now resting on her stomach. 'Anything interesting on?' he asked.

'Russell Howard.'

He groaned and threw his head back. He was about to say something when the kitchen door opened and Judas walked in. He came to the bottom of the couch and looked up expectantly, then jumped on to Kate's stomach sitting on the remote and curling into a ball.

'I guess that decides it then.' Rob chuckled along with Katie.

Kate sighed 'So much for doing my toenails.'

He looked down for a moment then, 'Pass the varnish.'

'Are you sure you know how to paint nails?' Kate asked but she gave it to him anyway.

'It beats watching a load of recorded laughs.'

As he set to work Kate found it rather relaxing. The rhythmic strokes were slowly lulling her in to a sleep. A couple of times she had to jerk herself awake making Rob smirk.

'Tired?' he teased, finished painting.

'That's what shopping does to you.' She replied.

Kate looked down at her feet and wriggled her toes, they did look rather good.

They didn't speak much for a while, just content to sit there together. Eventually Rob could feel his eyes getting heavy but he didn't want to go upstairs to bed yet. _Gareth was right _he mused, _Kate seemed okay_.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable shifting he looked down at Kate who had dosed off.

'Budge up a bit.' He half whispered but still woke Kate up.

'Huh?' she replied sleepily looking at him through half closed eyes as he lay down by the side of her, in between the couch and her.

Judas must have had enough movement because he huffed and jumped off Kate.

At that point they both fell asleep, Rob on his side and Kate on her back.

Kate was the first to reawaken. The sofa was comfy but not enough to sleep on it with someone else.

Kate looked back and found out they were spooned together with his large hand holding her hip. His face was completely relaxed in his sleep with his black hair scruffed up a bit.

Since he was still asleep she turned back to face the TV waking Rob up without realising it. Looking at the telly at first she could work out what was on, then she realised it was some kind of film.

Rob was looking at the TV too and he could remember watching this movie but not what it was called.

In the film there was a girl lying in a bed under a sheet, she had long brown hair and brown eyes. A tall man walked in and as she sat up it revealed that she was naked. The guy just had a bath towel on. The actors quickly got into bed together and they began sensually kissing and touching – it was at this point Kate realised that this was a sex scene.

Rob breathed out slowly and unconsciously tightened his grip on Kate's hip alerting her to his wakefulness. He could feel himself getting hard and in these jeans and spooned this close to Kate, he knew it wouldn't be long before she noticed.

Kate had noticed and was trying to keep her own composure while the film played on. She watched, fascinated, as the man on the screen thrusted himself in the actress who was moaning loudly. Kate found herself getting aroused and pushed herself backwards so her ass was pressed against his raging hard on. Rob couldn't help himself as he groaned and pulled Kate closer so she was flushed against him.

Rob buried his face in the crook of Kate's neck and tried to breathe deeply, he was really turned on just listening to the film.

Maybe unfortunately, Kate couldn't say, the sex scene was quickly over and she realised just how they were actually lying together. She soon got embarrassed because she'd never really been in a situation like this.

Mumbling some excuse (she couldn't even remember what she said), Kate darted out the living room and up the stairs leaving a rather bewildered Rob.

_What the hell was that?_ Rob thought, looking in the direction of the stairs. He sighed and got up, deciding a cold shower would probably help.

Crawling in to bed Kate couldn't stop thinking about what had been happening. She was still turned on just by the thought of it, after all she had been crushing on him for ages_. I guess I'll just sort it out in the morning_, Kate thought, finally lulling herself into a deep sleep.

**A/N I do actually like Russell Howard's show, btw, I just felt like adding that in.**

**Review and I'll post chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, sorry, sorry about the late update**

'Are you serious?' Rob asked his tour manager.

'Absolutely,' was the reply. 'The set's been moved forward to tonight but the flights in a few hours, you'd better get packed'.

'Ok, bye.' Rob ran a hand through his hair after hanging up. The Ibiza show they had planned for the end of the week had been moved forward without any kind of warning, and the flight was already booked and leaving in an hour. _Perfect_. He had told Kate that she could stay until the end of the week but he still didn't like the idea of her being in his house alone. It wasn't that he thought she would steal something or trash the place _but still_. He hardly even knew her, he thought, still staring at his phone.

The silence was broken at as the girl in question walked into the living room. 'Morning,' she said, heading into the kitchen. Rob just grunted in reply, still thinking._ Gareth would probably tell me to bring her along._

Kate decided not to bring up the subject of last night, it was just too embarrassing. Fixing them both some cereal she returned to Rob and stuck it under his nose, finally bringing him out of his reverie. 'Why do you look like someone just stepped on Judas?' she questioned, plopping down next to him.

He looked at her then, his eyes quickly scanning over her features causing a pink tinge to coat her cheeks. 'I've got a flight to catch soon, for Ibiza. Do you want to come?' He looked a little nervous with his pupils dilated and his eyebrows raised. _Cute._

Kate sat there, completely silent with her mouth slightly opened. 'Of course!' _Hell yes I want to come. You don't even have to ask._ 'When are we leaving?'

'Now.' Was his immediate reply, but he didn't even get to finish the word before Kate was up the stairs and packing her suitcase. Rob went up too, packing his own. When he emerged from his room Kate was just coming out of her own room, so he grabbed her bag as well and headed down the stairs.

'Thanks,' She mumbled, following him down.

Thankfully a cab had already been called for, and they rushed to get inside of it since rain was pouring heavily. _No surprise there,_ Kate mused, eying the London eyes suspiciously from inside of the vehicle.

As soon as they arrived at the airport they met up with Gareth and had to rush through the terminal, only just making the flight in time. _That was close_, Kate thought once she had settled down in her seat. She was next to the window with Rob to her left and Gareth next to him.

Kate could feel herself dozing off, but she kept jerking herself awake, unwilling to fall asleep just yet. No matter what she did though, she couldn't stop her head lulling to the left as she slowly succumbed to a light dose.

Rob watched as she fell asleep, he had no idea how she could sleep so soon after getting up but he assumed it must have been due to the repetitive motion of the plane. He sighed as her head pressed against his shoulder in what looked like an uncomfortable position for her. Silently he sneaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, so she was now leaning on his chest, one of her hands around his own waist. She smiled slightly in her sleep as he began to trace tiny circles on her side.

Gareth spoke then, 'I told you you'd like her.' Rob only grunted, knowing that there would be a smirk on his friends face.

**R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, Kate thought, Ibiza was, officially, an awesome place to be. The skies were blue, the weather was hot, and she had a backstage pass to a gig with her favourite group. So far everything had been great.

Except maybe the fact that Rob and Gareth hadn't even had the chance to unpack because that would have made them late for the show, so Kate was in her own room sorting through her clothes. To be fair, it had been pretty hilarious watching two fully grown, black skinny jean, leather jacket wearing men fumble and trip over themselves in their haste to make it to the elevator just before the doors shut.

That was something she was definitely going to remember.

Gareth had even forgotten to take Bee off of his back.

Of course her clothes were all crinkled and creased to hell – hello? she had packed in a mad rush. In the end, Kate gave up attempting to smooth the fabrics out and instead decided that it was definitely time to go and join the party.

The word party didn't quite give the atmosphere credit. Hardcore rave was definitely a better explanation she mused absentmindedly as she pushed her way through the crowds.

The club consisted of two levels, a downstairs, where everyone was dancing, and the balcony where the VIPs and dj set was. Kate headed for the stairs.

No one stopped her going up to the balcony, so she could only presume that the security had been told she was coming. Grabbing a drink from the bar as she went, she walked towards the set, stopping just behind it.

She hadn't been noticed yet, which she was glad about, because Rob had taken off his jacket and oh wow she could see skin.

Eventually, she pulled her eyes away, just as the dark haired man turned around. 'Here.' She had to shout a bit because the music was so loud as she held out the beer she had grabbed for him.

He smiled the first genuine smile she had seen him do, and he mouthed 'thanks' at her before turning around and continuing with the music. Kate couldn't help but smile too.


End file.
